Dream wedding
by jessica17
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's wedding day is finally here. How does it look like? Better than it sounds. R&R please. one-shot
**This is sequel to Marry me and New member of the family. Finally Troyella is getting married!**

GPOV

"Gabriella just breathe and relax." Taylor said to me. I tried to listen to her and it worked for few seconds. But then I started panicking again.

"I just hope everything will work out. I just want for this day to be perfect." I said to her.

"It will be honey. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. This is your day. Enjoy. In few hours you'll be Mrs. Bolton." She laughed and I did too.

"It makes me feel old."

"Oh I believe it does."

"Why are you laughing at? In couple of months you'll be Mrs. Danforth. Then both of us will be old." We laughed hard.

"What's with the laughing you two? I mean I'm glad you're happy but tell us so we can laugh too." Sharpay said coming in with Kelsi and Martha. They were all wearing light purple dresses and carrying flowers in their arms. Taylor was wearing the same.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's finish with her. Martha come help me with her hair. Shar and Kels do her make up." Taylor ordered and everyone started working. I closed my eyes as they were putting eyeliner and relaxed.

An hour later we were done with my hair and make up. I'm usually not very confident person about my look, but I have to say that I really looked great. Sharpay and Kelsi had put eyeliner, mascara and light pink lipstick. It looked natural. Martha and Taylor had picked half of my hair up and put a gorgeous tiara and veil on it.

"Okay time for the wedding dress." Kelsi said. I nodded and she got me the dress from other room. Girls helped me buy pulling the dress up and zipping it for me. I took my white sandals with high heels and put them on. I clipped on earrings and necklace.

"Gabi, you look amazing." Taylor said. I could see little bit of awe in their eyes and I smiled.

"Girls?!" I heard my mom's voice.

"In here." I answered. She came in and I saw she wasn't alone. Luicille Bolton, my almost mother-in-law, was with her. When they saw me, I noticed their eyes started watering.

"Oh my God! Mija you look so beautiful." My mom said in awe. I felt my eyes starting to water. I came closer to her and hugged her.

"Thank you mom. Te quero." I whispered.

"I love you too mija. And I'm glad you found somebody like Troy. He's a good boy. I know he'll make you happy." She whispered back. I smiled. When we separated I looked at Luicille.

"You look really amazing darling." She complimented hugging me.

"Thank you Luicille."

"Guys time to move!" male voice yelled coming in. Moment later Chad's head peaked in.

"Is it safe for me to coming in?" he asked.

"Yes Chad, you can come in." I said giggling. He nodded, took bottle of water and drank. But when he saw me he started choking.

"Are you okay Chad?" I asked. He nodded.

"You look great Gabster."

"Thank you Chadster." I giggled. He hugged me and when we separated we get going.

When we were standing on the beach where wedding was everyone grabbed their pair. Music start playing and they start walking one pair by one. First Martha and Ryan, who was going with her instead of her boyfriend, then Kels and Jason. After them Shapray and Zeke and Taylor and Chad. I counted to ten, breathed deep and started walking. I have to admit last two days including today I was so nervous but once I saw Troy in black suit standing next aisle my nerves slipped away. When I was opposite to him I could see love and happiness shining in his eyes.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate love between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." The pastor began. "They've been together for almost seven years now and today they decided to declare their love eternal. Gabriella, your vows."

I took a breath.

"Troy, I always imagined and wondered how does a princess feel when she finds her prince charming. But I also knew that I'll never know, cause love like that doesn't exist. You proved me wrong. When I met you seven years ago you were a friend. Then you became my first crush and my first relationship. Then you became my love. And now standing here today you're my prince charming. We've been through a lot. Things changed, places changed, but we stayed the same. You shoved me love and I'm always going to be grateful for that. I love you with all my heart, soul and being." I finished. He's eyes were slightly teary.

"Troy, your vows." The pastor said.

"Gabriella, the moment I saw you I knew you were special. It was love at the first song and later at first sight. You taught me how to love, taught me to be brave and most importantly, you taught me to be me. I made a lot of mistakes, but you always forgave me. I started believing God gave me an angel. Everything we've been trough was special. Bad moments as much as good one, because it seemed that every bad moment was just bringing us together even more. Just one year after we started dating I knew I love you, I knew I can't survive without you in my life, and I knew that you're the women I want to spend my life with. Since the New year's eve seven years ago I was grateful to the fates that brought us together." At this point my eyes were watering and tears were threatening to spill.

"Who has the rings?" the pastor asked.

Chad and Taylor stepped forward and gave us each other's gold wedding band.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, do you take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" the pastor asked me.

"I do." I answered and put the ring on his hand.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your wife, to have and hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do your part?"

"I do" he answered and put the ring on the finger of my left hand.

"With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Troy didn't wait anymore second and kissed with passion and love.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. When we separated and when I saw love shining in his eyes I knew this is the man I'm going to spend my life with. My husband and father of our child. My love, happiness, hope and life.

 **Please review and tell what do you think about this. :)**


End file.
